What He'd Die For
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT TougaXUtena - HIGH ANGST- CHARACTER DEATH - Touga saves Utena in the final duel from Saionji, but what happens when things go too far? R


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, or Saionji or Touga…Shall I go on?**

**I've tried my hand at many pairings, but it struck me that I've not done one on Utena and Touga. Since I'm on a mailing list for the couple, figure I'd write a little angst filled piece for them.**

**I'm so glad I was able to update again sighs in relief**

**Oh! And I'll say it now, because I'm a DIE HARD Saionji fan looks around at all of her Saionji fanfics, I know he'd NEVER EVER EVER do anything like this, but hey…its angst, so we're saying the sword slipped ; **

**I have to defend my favorite green haired wonder.**

**FIC NOTES: This takes place during the "Castle Where Eternity dwells" episode. When Saionji went a little crazy and tried to stab Utena and Touga jumped in the way. I was thinking, "What if it turned out differently?" and the idea for this fanfic sprouted. I hope there is no OOC-ness, I tried to keep it IC as much as I could.**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh and R&R!**

**What He'd Die For**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

"Himemiya! Himemiya!"

"….."

"Himemiya! Himemiya!"

"Ugh….Utena-sama?"

"Are you all right?"

"I was supposed to be the one who saved her this time…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know……….Watch out, Utena-sama!"

He could experience it…

The smoldering, ripping, sweltering tear of human fleshy tissue…

He could taste it…

The choking spice of blood and bile…

He could hear it…

The nauseating drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Of heated red liquid…

He could smell it…

The metallic, life-giving toxin that fragranced the grass…

He could observe it…

The shocked glowing of amethyst orbs…

"U…Utena…" He breathed, perplexity shooting through his foggy brain like weak stimulating bolts. "Wh…Wh….?"

"Touga…" The pink haired girl gasped, clutching the fallen Seitokai President in her arms, as the young kendo captain dropped his sword. The blade was enclosed in blood; tears began to current down his face.

"S…Saionji…" He winced, feebly putting a hand up to his bleeding stomach as his visualization blurred, due to the immense pain he was feeling. Her face was swimming oddly before him now, her eyes a fire of distress and concern as his friend took another step closer, his eyes full of grief and lament.

"Touga…"

Crystalline tears hit the land at a hasty pace.

How…?

Saionji couldn't control his rage…

He was regretting it and in mourning, though he seemed to resent him, he was still his friend.

Was everything Touga had told Utena…

All of the ways he was her prince…

All of the love he spoke of…

Had it all been a lie?

His lashes fluttered gradually, shaking as he uncoordinatedly reached up to Utena's face, ignoring the way the others reacted.

"I'm sorry…Touga…" Saionji lowered his head. The tears still flowing freely from his eyes.

He felt the tug of death against his soul…

His pulse beginning to slow down.

The painful beating of his racing heart.

"U…te…na…" He whispered, suddenly declining forward and into her chest. She didn't move, but she was too traumatized at what had just happened to help him up. "I…" He clutched the fabric of her dueling uniform between his tremulous, pastel, fragile fingers like it was his only lifeline.

It probably was.

She looked down at him, finally helping him up a little, being sure not to cause any further damage to his injuries.

"I…" He swallowed, cerulean eyes all but blank as they locked with her own; his blood soaked hair was sticking to his back and arms, now red uniform torn and in shreds. "I…."

With a sharp intake of breath and a suppressed flinch, he took a deep breath- - -

And beamed up at her.

"Utena…

I…

Love you…"

She blinked.

Using the very last of his power and energy, he pulled himself up to the pink haired girl's lips, and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Afterwards, he glanced back at Saionji.

"I…

Forgive you…

Old friend…"

But he could only remain there for a minuet before his knees buckled and he crumpled on top of the pink haired prince; surrounded by his own blood, the Rose Bride, his childhood friend and his love.

There are many things people die for.

Wealth-

Power-

Money-

Revenge.

But some die for good.

For the happiness of others-

For the chance to make someone else feel joy-

To see them smile-

Some die.

Many call it dying for love.

They lie,

Touga didn't die for love.

Touga died **because **he loved her.

And for that…

_'I love you, Utena.'_

For that, Touga was happy to die.

**Owari**

**Wow, erm. Writing that made me feel sorry for poor Touga ; Guess I got too wrapped up in my own writing. Anyway, this was my sad little one shot about Touga and Utena. The first TougaXUtena fic I've ever done. I'll probably do another one after this one. I have another idea for another TXU fanfic. **

**Anyway, I really hope that all of you like this, and the ones who did should read my other fanfics. I've gotten so many compliments from the other Utena fanfic writers, and also from my faithful readers. I guess I felt in an angsty mood when I wrote this. I kind of feel better now for some odd reason, guess I'm just morbid. **

**I'll have another Utena and Touga fanfic out in a few days to a week, depends on how long it takes me to write it. My fanfics aren't usually fewer then 1000 words. For some odd reason this one turned out to be. My poems aren't usually fewer then 100 and most are 300, like my Akio poem Kuroi Ouji-Dark Prince.**

**I hope I wasn't OOC- Come ON people, Saionji would cry if he killed his childhood friend, living with a regret like that isn't something someone, especially someone of his mental stability can deal with. SPOILERS FOR END OF THE SERIES- They do become friends again after End of the World's plans fail. I believe the Saionji feels hurt by Touga's manipulation of him for End of the World's Plans and his own. **

**So with that I leave. Like I said before, I'm a DIE HARD Saionji fan.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think R&R!**


End file.
